


Christmas with you

by knifeandfork



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeandfork/pseuds/knifeandfork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfiction! Hope you'll like it! <br/>It's a true love story, no triangle drama or anything. Just pure love facing the problems of life <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

I was tired, really tired. I was on my way home from the final shooting of my latest film. Dracula Untold. Hopefully it would turn out great, but at that particular time I didn't care. I was on my way home to LA from Sweden, we had shot the movie in Ireland so I'd visited my family in Sweden at the same time. I couldn't wait to get home. Sure, Sweden was where I was born and where I grew up but I always wanted to get out of there. Out into the world. So after upper  
secondary school I went to London to study acting, I graduated and went straight into movies. I had the time of my life. I auditioned for the part as Tauriel in the second Hobbit movie, and at the audition I acted towards Lee Pace and Orlando Bloom. It was great, but I didn't get the part because I was too young. I'm 20 years old by the way, my name is Nora and I'm having the time of my life! Acting and living life with a man I love. During auditioning for The Hobbit I found myself rather interested in Lee Pace. He really enchanted me with his acting and he truly was intimidating as Thranduil. We talked, and one of the things that I liked (loved) about him was that he challenge me. He didn't just agree with everything I said, he asked questions and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. I was in love. I didn't have a crush, I was truly IN LOVE. So after a few dates and many hours on the phone, we were a couple. And after a while we both moved to LA. Life had never been better.  
So here I am, half-sleeping through the flight that brought me home to my man. The plane landed, I got my bag and went to the entrance. Only to find Lee standing there, smiling towards me as he was taking a picture with a fan. Adorable. The fan left and he blinked at me. I ran up to him and we hugged tightly.  
\- It's been a while, he said while smiling.  
\- Too long, I sighed.  
\- Something on your mind? His finger touched my chin.  
\- No, I'm just really tired.  
\- Then let's get you in bed.  
We went to our car in the parking lot. Being the true gentleman that he is he carried my bag and opened the door for me.  
\- So, how was Sverige? (His Swedish had never been that good).  
\- Great, my sister's husband just got promoted and she's just getting bigger and bigger. My dad loves his new TV and my mom is still her self-confident self.  
\- Wasn't she working as  
We drove up the driveway to our house, and once again he opened the door for me. As soon as I got in I threw myself on the couch. Lee tried to lie down next too me, but with him being really tall and me being not the shortest lady on earth (5'8½) it was hard to get comfortable.  
\- We really need to find a new couch, I said and smiled at him.  
\- Why? Don't you like it when we have to be this close? He placed a soft kiss on my lips.  
\- I'm gonna go and get changed, I rose from the couch and kissed him.  
\- So I'll see you in bed then? His seductive smiled made my heart melt.  
I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then into our big bedroom. Lee was lying on the bed looking way too sexy. I leaned toward the door and just looked at him, smiling. Lee got up and hugged me.  
\- I'm so tired, I said.  
\- I love you, Lee said to me and kissed me again.  
We went to bed and he wrapped his strong arms around me as I snuggled into his chest. After a while of silence Lee said:  
\- Do you miss Sweden?  
\- Sometimes. When I wake up at night I can feel far away from home, I feel lost and wonder what I'm doing so far away from where I grew up. Why?  
\- Do you want to leave LA? And move back to Sweden? He looked a little bit troubled, but not too troubled.  
\- No, this life is all I ever wanted. I have everything I want and need.  
Lee looked me in the eyes and laid a hand on my stomach.  
\- Everything?  
We'd talked about children before, but since I was fifteen years younger than him I still carried a feeling that it was too soon. And still I realised that I was really longing for a Child of my own  
\- I don't know, I sighed, do you think now is the time?  
\- I would never want you to feel uncomfortable, I would never force you to carry my child unless you really wanted it yourself.  
How can you possibly not love this man?!  
\- What if we were to try? I said and smiled.  
His face lit up and he kissed. With the tongue. A LOT of tongue.  
\- Starting tomorrow? he asked between our lips.  
\- Tomorrow, I said and we both fell asleep.


	2. Christmas is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of my Lee Pace fanfic!  
> Hope you like it!

Lee woke me up with a kiss on my head the morning. Well, not morning. More like 4am. \- And you're waking me up now because...? \- Well, we did say we'd get started tomorrow, he said and kissed my lips, and it's been such a long time since I last had you. I didn't complain so I kissed him back as he crawled on top of me and lied down between my legs. His hands caressed my body while taking of my pyjamas and I took off his T-shirt and pants. His pace quickened and we both started moaning and breathing. \- I love you so much, he said and caressed my bare breasts. \- I love you too, I answered between the thrusts while kissing his neck. We got closer and closer to the edge. My hands grabbed his strong back and neck as I whispered: \- I'm gonna come. \- Me t...  
Was all he could say before we both came in an amazing orgasm. He breathed and groaned into my ear, he knew the effect it had on me. He rested his head on my chest as my fingers played with his hair. \- It's been a while, I said. \- Quite a long while, Lee kissed my neck, I love you. His strong hand caressed my cheek. After a while I fell asleep, feeling his body towards my own. I woke up by the sun shining on my face. I got up and put on a T-shirt and panties, why wear a bra when you don't have to? I walked into our kitchen and found Lee sitting in a chair by the table reading a book. He truly was perfect, kind, smart, straight forward and extremely handsome. (As we all know). \- You're making it really hard for me not to love you, you know, I said and smiled. Lee looked and smiled back at me. \- And you're making it REALLY hard for me to control myself when you wear nothing but a T-shirt and panties, he said and rose, I made some hot chocolate. I sat down at the table in front of him. \- Thanks, I said and drank the hot chocolate, thank God you didn't make me coffee or tea. Lee had always found it funny that I didn't neither coffee nor tea. \- Did you sleep well? he asked while taking a sip of his coffee. \- Yeah, there's nothing better than sleeping in my own bed next to you. \- Nora, what we talked about last night. I really don't want to push you into it, it has to be your choice as well, he said with a very serious yet kind and caring tone. \- I thought about it a lot when I was in Ireland, I said, and I realised that I really want a child. I've been acting for quite a few years now and my career has always been my number one priority.But I don't want to be the kind of actress making huge movies the first two years of her career and then... nothing. A break for a few years, absolutely, but acting is my work, just like any other job. \- You're right, and I feel the same. I don't want to be away working all the time. \- What about the Hobbit movie? I said. \- We're gonna start shooting in January and it'll be about three months or something before we're finished I think. But maybe you could go with me. \- Let's just assume that I get pregnant now in July , what am I suppose to do when you're in New Zealand? \- Maybe you could go with me? \- Are you sure? I know what acting means to you, 'cause it means just as much to me, are you sure I won't be in the way? Are you sure you'll be able to focus? And I want to give birth, in LA. Home. \- Yeah, it'll be fine. I'll work during the day and then we'll just be together for the rest of the time. And we'll make sure we'll be home before the birth \- Sounds to good to be true, I said and looked at him. He grabbed my hands across the table and said: \- I love you. \- I lovd you too, I said and leaned forward and kissed him. The day went by like any other day when one of us had gotten home from shooting. Unpacking and recharging the batteries. After dinner we sat down in our (still way too small) couch, and while we were trying to find a comfortable position Lee said: \- I spoke to my mom Before I Went to pick you up at the airport yesterday by the way. She asked if we wanted to celebrate Christmas with them this year? I said I'd talk to you first. I snuggled into his chest and said: \- Well, we did spend both Christmas and New Year's Eve in Sweden last year. I wouldn't mind spending Christmas in Oklahoma this year. \- Thank you, he kissed my forehead and smiled.


	3. The miracle of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter in my Lee Pace fanfic!
> 
> I changed the time btw, she got pregnant in July instead of september.

I stared at the Little plus. Was it true? Was it really true?! There was a knock on the door:  
\- Nora, is everything ok? Lee asked.  
We'd been trying for just a few weeks, I was two weeks late so we thought we'd finally made it!  
I opened the door and found Lee standing there looking at me with his adorable face.  
\- So? he asked.  
I showed him the test and smiled.  
\- We did it honey! We did it! I started jumping and hugging him.  
\- We did! he looked at me and smiled, I love you.  
\- I love you too, I leaned forward and kissed his lips.

It was now December, one more week until we'd leave for Oklahoma.  
\- Lee, which dress should I wear for Christmas Eve? I asked and held up two dresses, gold or red?  
\- I like the red one, Lee said, it makes you look sexy.  
\- Do you really want me to look sexy when we're there? 'Cause I kind of feel like a hippo at the moment.   
\- No, you don't. You look great, and you're not a hippo. Besides, I want everyone to notice you, and this little miracle.  
He laid a hand on my stomach and smiled.  
\- I'll decide which dress to bring later, I said, shouldn't we leave for the restaurant now?  
\- Yeah, I booked the table to six o'clock.  
It had been since we'd been out on a proper date, since I got pregnant all our time had been spent telling family and friends, not to mention handeling the press. I'd gone with Lee to the premiere of the second Hobbit Movie, and the press went nuts, we hadn't made it official until then and let's just say we were quite tired after that night.   
We stroled down the street to the restaurant, holding hands and just talking. We got our table and ordered our food when a girl came up to me.  
\- Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but can I take a picture with you?  
\- Absolutely, I said and smiled into the phone.  
\- Thank you, I'm such a huge fan of you in Pirates Of The Caribbean! And congratulations to the baby, she said and hurried back to her friends.  
(Remember, this is all fictional. I may just pick some movies that she's been in since she's not based on a specific actress).  
\- At least some fans are happy for us, I said as our food was served.  
\- Yeah, but at least some are. The best we can do is to rise above those who can't be happy for us, Lee looked at me with his beautiful face.  
\- Yeah, I know. But it's hard. Hearing comments almost every day that I don't deserve you. Being told that I'm not good enough for you.  
\- But you are, you're the one I love. YOU are the love of my life and I can honestly say that I sometimes feel that I'm not good enough for you, he said.  
\- That's bullshit Lee, we both know that we're good enough for each other. We just need to be reminded about it sometimes, that's all.   
\- Yeah, I guess. Anyhow, we need to decide house we're going to rent in New Zealand.  
\- I Think we should take the one that's closest to the set, I said. So you won't have to travel far every day. Do you really think it's a good idea? Are you sure you'll be able to focus properly?  
\- I think so, I'm not the first actor to bring my family.   
\- Family, I like that word, I whispered.   
\- But what are you going to do when I'm not around? he asked.  
\- I'll find something to do, I thought I'd try some Writing. I still have some stuff lying around from when I was a teenager.   
\- Who knows? Peter might ask you to be in the movie, he said and smiled.  
\- Yeah, right. If he would have wanted me in the movie I wouldn't be pregnant. Besides, I don't want to just show up there to show my disappointment in not getting the part as Tauriel.  
\- You really have a hard time getting over things, Lee said and chuckled.  
\- I'm over it, and I think Evangeline does a great job, probably better than I would have done it.  
\- Oh, come on. Evangeline is great, but I wouldn't mind working with you someday.  
\- No, that is not a good idea, I said, not at all. What if we disagree about something? Our work and our private life is two different things and they should be kept seperate. Always.  
\- Yeah, maybe your right. I would never want to loose you, Lee said with a shy smile.  
\- And you won't, I said with a very serious tone, never. You'll never get rid of me.  
Lee smiled.  
The evening passed by, we kept talking and having a good time. After a while we decided to head home.  
As we walked down the street holding hands we noticed a journalist stalking us, and when we were about to enter our house we realised there was more than one nosy journalist walking behind us. Suddenly one of them said:  
\- Is it true you're getting a divorce?  
\- WHAT?! Lee and I both turned around and looked at the journalist who snapped a convinient picture of us.  
\- No, that's a complete lie! Lee almost screamed at the guy.  
\- Really? 'Cause a source says that you were planning a divorce since you Mr, Pace is seeing someone else, said the male journalist.  
\- That's just bullshit, I said as I opened the door and shut it right in the journalist's face.  
\- You don't believe that crap do you? Lee asked.  
\- Of course not, but if something is wrong you'll let me now?  
He looked at me and sighed.  
\- Of course I would, why would I want any other woman?   
\- 'Cause the one you have looks like a hippo at the moment, I said and smiled.  
Lee hugged me, I leaned my head towards his shoulder as I felt his strong arms embracing me.  
\- I would never leave you, he whispered, never.  
\- I know, I know. But now, we need to go to bed. And tomorrow we're going to finish packing and I'm going to have a long conversation with my mother about why we're not going to Sweden for Christmas this year.  
\- Yeah, sounds like a plan.


End file.
